Lil's Girl
by magicmumu
Summary: Told in Rachel's POV, Erika continues to be a contestant sight in Coyote Ugly. Sequel to Blonde, Go Figure. (Erika/Lil)


Lil's Girl

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy/Coyote ugly crossover

Pairing: Mainly Erika/Lil, Rachel/Cammie

Summary: Told in Rachel's POV, Erika continues to be a contestant sight in Coyote Ugly.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just want to give them some lovin'.

Note: Sequel to 'Blonde, Go Figure'.

Rachel heaved the heavy load off of the newest stool in the bar with the same shout of, "Sorry, this seat is reserved for Lil's girl!"

The burly man picked himself off of the sticky floor with a drunken bark of laughter. "I'll be Lil's girl," he offered.

"I don't think so bub," Rachel replied, fighting off the disgusted look that had crossed her face. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked to get both of their minds off of the stool.

This was Rachel's typical work evening ever since that damn stool had been put in a month ago. Normally, it was just a regular place to sit, but in that half hour window that Erika was expected to come by, any Coyote working that side of the bar, usually Rachel, was expected to guard it like a soldier of the crown. Even months later, Rachel was surprised that Lil was - for lack of a better word for it - gaga for this woman who had come in looking watery-eyed and crestfallen. She certain didn't belong at Coyote Ugly, that was apparent. Rachel better than anyone knew Lil's 'touch who you wanna touch (with consent)' policy, but other than the bar and Ramón's apple pie, it was almost odd to see her this way with anything else. To anyone who knew her as well as Rachel and Cammie knew her, it was almost an obsession. When Lil had come back that night looking slightly spacey, Rachel knew that that woman had her boss. Really, Rachel should have known that Lil was gone when Erika had come in. Lil had watched her as she had with all of her customers, but it was different. When Lil took her out of the bar after a couple of drinks, Rachel assumed she was going to sleep with her, but she had been back a little over an hour later with a warning 'not to look at her that way'.

For the next month, Lil could have taken Rachel's title as the New York Bitch, and each day that passed, she had only gotten worse. Cammie knew that it was because of Erika. Rachel could see it, but she wasn't really convinced until about six weeks after the woman first came in, when Erika return with a book from a popular lesbian author in her hand. Rachel was glad she hadn't bet money against Cammie because Lil's eyes had brightened when she saw the older woman, who now had a smile, and it seemed as though a lot was lifted from her. Rachel knew from personal experience that this was a woman fully and freely out of the closet.

Apparently, this woman was a surgeon with a work schedule as hectic as Lil's. It somehow worked for them, as Erika worked at night most of the time, but even then, it was hard for them to find the time to be together. Rachel couldn't not like Erika though, for it was because of her that Lil understood the need for a few minutes with Cammie in the freezer. Still, the few hours here and there hadn't been enough for Lil, hence the current pain in her life: that damn stool.

"Erika!" Cammie squealed when she saw the surgeon. She right away placed a uniquely marked dark beer bottle in front of her. One 'Sad Eyes Special'. Anything else? Oh! Lil's in back, but we are swamped so I can't go get her."

Erika looked to Rachel, who held up four fingers to indicate the amount Cammie had downed that night. "Hey Sad Eyes," Rachel greeted, "I just cleared a spot for ya!"

Erika turned to look at the man walking away from Rachel with a smirk before she said, "Thanks!" Cammie draped an arm around Erika's shoulders and rested her head against hers once the older woman sat down.

"You work too much," Cammie pouted, and Erika let out a laugh.

"Got to pay the bills somehow, hun," she replied, returning the affection in a partial one-armed hug.

"You're hotter than you think you are. I'll bet if you got on the bar, you'd make more than you do as a surgeon."

"Cammie, go flirt with your own girlfriend," Lil said, setting down the case of beer and putting them in the mini refrigerator.

"Yeah, before she smashes my face in or something," Erika added in, patting Cammie's back. The youngest blonde went to Rachel.

"I'm' horny, let's dance," she said.

"In a sec," Rachel said, smacking Cammie on the butt, which earned a roar of appreciation from the customers. She watched as Cammie climbed up, and the crowd roared again. She knew that after this song, they would take their break. This way it didn't seem odd to the customers that they're gone. Of course Lil and Erika knew what they were doing, but Rachel has walked in on a couple such breaks in the freezer. Rachel took a step towards Lil, who was serving a customer and catching up on the day with Erika. "Sorry to interrupt-"

"No you're not," Lil shot back. Rachel let out a laugh.

Rachel watched as Lil took the customer's money and listened for the next drink order. "You know, you can give me some of the closing duties some nights like this. It'll give you more than an hour or two with your girl," she said.

Lil was quiet for another drink order, and as Rachel fulfilled one or two as well, while Cammie looked down at her expectantly from the bar, the brunette wasn't sure she was going to get a response. Finally, Lil said, "We'll talk about it later. I'll put on Devil Went Down to Georgia, since it hasn't been played, and you 'n' Cam'll have your break."

With that, Rachel got on the bar and called out for people on the bar to join them if they knew the song. Cammie made gestures for Erika to join them, as the younger woman had twice spent full closing up hours to try and show the surgeon. Erika wasn't a bad learner (she was better than Jersey's first few attempts at it), despite the protests of being better with her hands than her feet, and ever since then Cammie has been trying to get her up on the bar. As Rachel danced, she often looked back at the couple to see that Erika had brought Lil a slice of pie from Ramón's. Look looked ready to propose marriage right then and there.

Rachel noticed that Lil was standing on her favorite side of the bar (hence the reason why the stool was set there) near the jukebox with her girlfriend who had just given her her favorite food. Lil must have been on cloud nine, Rachel thought, which she was grateful for. It wasn't as if working conditions at Coyote Ugly were at all bad, but Lil being happy still made the workplace better. Plus, Lil was, whether either of them wanted to admit to it or not, Rachel's closest friend, and all they ever wanted was each other's happiness. For that reason alone, Rachel couldn't help but to adore Erika as well.

She still hates that damn stool though...


End file.
